Red Sheets
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: When Ben comes back with the new mattress, Johnny's thrilled! Warnings : Yaoi, Slash, JohnnyBen, Fluff! C8


**This is a story written for ****Free Beloved Army**** who won in a three – round "Guess The Song!" game . XD **

**It's VEEEEEEEEERY short. Forgive me. D8**

**Warnings ****: Slash, Yaoi, JohnnyBen (8D) Terrible Writing. I'm not joking. My fics suck. **

**BEWARE.**

**-Do not own. Obviously, Idiot.-**

* * *

><p>The cold wind ran through Johnny's blond hair. He smiled and looked down at the city, expecting to see a very large rock like figure, soon. Johnny's legs dangled on the edge, as he happily sat on the railings of the Baxter building. Mean while, he amused himself by counting the number of cars that passed by. <em>'One, Two...' <em> Four hundred and fifty-eight cars later, his smile vanished. '_Where's Ben.._' he mumbled sadly. His boyfriend had gone out with Sue to help her carry the new mattress for his and Ben's room. He smirked, he liked the sound of that. He bit his lip, 'W_ait, why didn't Sue carry the mattress herself? She could use her powers..but she's a lazy ass.' _He snapped out of his trance and glanced down again.

"Ben!" he grinned and butterflies exploded inside him. The Thing looked around and shrugged, holding the mattress above his head to avoid hitting the walkers around him. Sue, on the other hand, looked up and chuckled. She whispered something to Ben and he looked up. Their eyes met and Johnny blushed. '_Flame On.'_ He shot up into the sky and glanced down, making sure Ben was still looking. A small group of teenage girls watched in awe as Johnny had successfully made a large heart with the trails of his fire. Ben grinned and felt himself flush, althought it wasn't visible.

Johnny settled down and watched the flames slowly fade. He smiled at the applause from the crowd. He sat back down on the railings and returned to his normal state. Johnny watched as his sister and boyfriend made their way into the building. He carefully changed the direction he was facing and looked excitedly at the door. _'Tic Tock Tic Tock'_ he whispered and gripped the railings, hard. In two minutes, the knob turned and stepped in a grinning Ben. Johnny threw himself off the railings and clung to Ben.

A rough chuckle filled the lovely silence, "Missed ya too, Matchstick." Johnny swooned at the nickname, and reached up to place a gentle kiss on Ben's rough lips. The Human Torch shivered as Ben wrapped his arms around him and traced his tongue against his smooth lips. "B-Ben…" he mewled and shyly licked the other tongue. "Ben! Johnny!" Sue's voice ruined the moment. "I paid for the mattress! So you're fixing it!" she ordered downstairs, not daring to go into the rooftop. _Smooth move, Storm._ "Awww!" Johnny whined in Ben's arms. The Thing chuckled and carried the other downstairs. "Got it, Susie," Ben said politely at the blonde female sitting with her husband.

The two walked into their new room, well, one of them walked – as Ben refused to let go of Johnny. Not that the blond minded, no, not at all. Johnny's feet finally met the floor and he began removing the plastic on the mattress. Ben did most of the work, which meant Johnny was left to put the sheets. He pulled the red covers out of the transparent bag and spread it along the bed. Ben watched, amused as Johnny whinned whenever the covers in one corner of the bed were pulled. Johnny bounced happily on the bed, exclaiming, "I did it Ben! Look! Look!" The large rock laughed and picked up the naked pillows from the floor.

''I think I'll put the pillow covers," Ben laughed, "We don't have all day." Johnny pouted playfully, but let Ben continue. He glanced at the digital clock. '_7:53.' _With the bed arranged, and the plastic thrown away, Johnny smirked. "Ben," he purred and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Do you think we could have a quickie before we have dinner?" he cooed. Ben grinned and squeezed Johnny, earning a moan. "Sure, why not?" He moaned under Ben, "B-By the way, Ben.." he began as the other licked his way down, from neck to chest.

"- Happy anniversary.."

* * *

><p><strong>*stares* I..I don't even know… *cries*<strong>

**Please forgive me for ruining your eyes with my terrible writing.**

**This pairing is adorable~**

**Btw, flamers~ Why don't you just kneel in front of Adam Lambert and smile like a donut? ;) **

**Assholes.**

**Please review! This pairing needs more love! T_T **

**JOHNNYBEN FOREVER. /hiss**

**Hope you liked it, glam-daughter~ Daddy loves you :* :3**

_**~Christopher Robin 8D**_

_**(P.S -You can find the next "Guess the song" game in my DeviantART journal! Visit my account! "AdommyIsReal" on DeviantArt!)**_

**_(P.P.S. - Buttsecks.)  
><em>**

**_(P.P.P.S - LOL PP XD) _**


End file.
